codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mordred (Megiddo)
The Mordred is a prototype seventh generation knightmare frame utilized by both the Britannian Empire and the Order of the Black Knights. It is namely the personal knightmare of Lelouch vi Britannia (both as the Black Prince of Britannia and as Zero) during the events of Code Geass Megiddo. 'Appearance' Essentially the Lancelot Conquista without its float system or hadron blaster, as well as being painted in Lelouch's trademark black and gold. Retains all the fanciful engravings from Akito the Exiled, as well as a black cape off the back. 'Design' Being the first seventh generation knightmare frame, the Mordred ''is quite obviously years ahead of its time in technological edge. Though the operating system and frame materials are slight improvements over earlier Knightmares, its most noteworthy feature is the fact that its entire frame is suffused with the highly conductive mineral Sakuradite. This affords the ''Mordred ''incredible energy efficiency, giving it the ability to power several theoretical developments from the "lost" sixth generation, including the VARIS rifle, MSV particle shield, and MVS vibrational swords. Later, the ''Mordred ''would be retrofitted with a Druid System as well. As a side effect of its role as an experimental unit however, the ''Mordred ''(or Z-00 as it was known at the time) was initially an unrefined design, especially when compared to its younger brother, the more well known [[Lancelot (Megiddo)|''Lancelot]]. Both its Yggdrasil drive and its sakuradite frame were flawed and underdeveloped, and as a result, its performance was quite subpar compared to later seventh generation units. This would be corrected years later, when the Mordred ''is retrofitted with its sibling's refinements/advancements, bringing the unit up to equal level. Following the Lancelot's'' near destruction at the hands of Joachim Rommel and the Koenigsloewe, the Mordred ''would be completely refitted and upgraded by Camelot. Among these upgrades, its armor would be enhanced while its unique Core Luminous, already powerful on its own, would be tuned and refined, greatly increasing its power. Countermeasures against electronic interference would also be placed. 'Armaments' ;*Slash Harken : The Slash Harken is the signature weapon of the Knightmare Frame, and is used by almost all KMF models. Slash Harkens are wire-guided projectiles with some form of anchor-like blunt object at its tip. They can be used in multiple ways varying from offensive to defensive, or as a means of transportation via anchoring them in an object, and retracting the cable. The ''Mordred's four slash harkens are unique in that they're the first such weapons to be equipped with harken boosters, allowing them to fly and maneuver in more than one vector. ;*Maser Vibration Sword :The Maser Vibration Sword (MVS) is a type of weapon that uses a combination of extremely high oscillation rates and temperatures in order to increase the cutting effectiveness of the weapon, thus this leads to the gray material suddenly becoming red. Due to some Maser Vibration Swords having similar oscillation rates, they can collide with each other without being cut. The Mordred ''carries two of these, which would later be used as the base model for future maser vibration weapons. ;*VARIS Rifle :The Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire (VARIS) is a special armament designed exclusively for the ''Mordred ''and its successors, serving as its primary means to engage the enemy in long range combat. A revolutionary weapon based on railgun technology, it fires beam-like rounds. By changing the configuration of its barrel (aka. Impact Rail) between Normal Mode (straight beams) and Burst Mode (spherical beams), it can adapt the repulsion force applied on the projectile to suit any combat situation. It boasts destructive power far greater than that of the coilgun-based Assault Rifles used by other knightmare frames. 'System Features' ;*Dual Factsphere Open Sensor Camera :As with most Britannian knightmares, the ''Mordred ''has a pair of factsphere sensor cameras mounted within its shoulders. The factsphere is essentially an advanced camera that relays live thermographic images and data to the pilot. Due to its sensitivity, both due to its intended purpose and to physical damage, the factsphere is usually kept behind a set of armored plates and only deployed for in-depth scans of a targeted item or area. As the ''Mordred ''carries two units, it can literally scan at double the depth and range of a standard factsphere. ;*Dual-Eye Sensor Camera :As traditional with most later generation knightmares, the ''Mordred ''is equipped with a dual-eye sensor camera system, taking the form of a pair of human-like ruby colored "eyes" within its head. These cameras are decidedly more advanced than quad cameras equipped on preceding fourth and fifth generation knightmares, and were capable of visualizing the ''Mordred's surrounding to the best amount of detail and focus. ;*Multispectral Sensor System :The Mordred ''carries a standard sensor package, not unlike those of most knightmares. That being said, they are decidedly more advanced than standard types. ;*Druid System Analysis Complex :Something of a combination between a radar and a supercomputer, the Druid System is a special type of sensor that can analyze a specified target(s) and provide in-depth and precise data regarding its specifications, functions and possible movements. Originally the Druid System was designed to analyze Thought Elevators and other such ruins, but it can also be applied to conventional warfare too. In actuality the ''Mordred ''(Z-00) did not originally carry the Druid System. Rather it was retrofitted with it upon the request of Knight of Seven Suzaku Kururugi, who, knowing of the intended devicer's penchant for tactical warfare (as well as recalling how well he utilized the ''Gawain's unit during the Black Rebellion), believed the system would be especially beneficial. ;*Landspinner Propulsion System :Designed from the beginning for high mobility, the Mordred ''is equipped with higher grade landspinners, which are designed to produce much greater revolutions than standard units as well as holding reinforced tires for increased durability, especially against rougher terrain. ;*"Blaze Luminous" MSV Particle Shield System :Blaze Luminous is a system that projects energy in the form of shields around a nearby target. The amount of energy required to maintain the shields is proportional to the amount of energy being blocked by the shields. Typically, this is reserved for later generation knightmares and other such units, as the power usage is quite significant. When active, it usually gives off a specifically colored glow, with the ''Mordred's units being blood red. 'History' Though the development of the Knightmare Frame once progressed rapidly, a period of stagnation rises following the development of the ''Sutherland''. Since this stagnation is the result of the Sutherland's relative lack of innovation, the so-called sixth generation is dominated by trial-type machines that failed to produce any concrete results. For some time, it looks as though Knightmare Frames have hit their peak. However, shortly afterward, this slow period is broken by the creation of the Mordred, and then the Lancelot, the first seventh generation Knightmares. Preceding the more famous Lancelot, the Mordred, then only known by its designation Z-00 (or more informally "Unit Zero") was actually an experimental unit meant to determine whether or not production of a "true" seventh generation knightmare frame was viable. Specifically, Z-00 served as a testbed for the sakuradite frame, the evaluations of which leading to numerous refinements and upgrades, eventually paving way to the Lancelot's development. After its purpose was served, Z-00 was placed into storage and promptly forgotten, all the while the Lancelot ''went on to showcase the seventh generation to the world. Years later, Britannian Eleventh Prince Lelouch vi Britannia would graduate from the Imperial Military Academy at West Point at the top of his class, specializing in grand strategy, tactical warfare and knightmare frame combat. Knowing that his friend would eventually go onto lead the Imperial Army in the future Great World War, namely from the cockpit of a KMF, Knight of Seven (and ''Lancelot ''pilot) Suzaku Kururugi would recall the Z-00 and direct Camelot heads Colonel Lloyd Asplund and Lieutenant Colonel Cecile Croomy into bringing it back out and modernizing it, as well as painting it black and gold and adding a [[Gloucester (Megiddo)|''Gloucester]]-style cape to fit its future owner's tastes. Once fully refined and retrofitted, Suzaku would present the Z-00 to Lelouch as a graduation present, to which Lelouch, in a rather brazen and provocative act (one that sewed controversy into the Imperial Court for a time), would dub the unit "Mordred" after the villainous knight of Arthurian legend. From that point on, the Mordred ''would serve as Lelouch's personal steed, which he would take with him to Africa. His deeds within, both as a commander and a warrior on par with the Knights of the Round, combined with ''Mordred's ''black and gold color scheme, would earn him the moniker "Black Prince of Britannia". Among his more famous battles, Lelouch would utilize the ''Mordred ''during the Battle of Tobruk, namely to fight Colonel Erich Hartmann of the 32nd Panzer Battalion, who in turn piloted the EU's latest eighth generation knightmare [[Loewe (Megiddo)|''Loewe]]. After a drawn out battle, in which Hartmann dominated for a time, Lelouch would literally emerge victorious from the collapsing building, destabilized by but one of the Mordred's slash harkens, that subsequently crushed Hartmann and his unit. Following the conquest of Tobruk, Lelouch would pilot the Mordred ''again while leading his forces against a mysterious army of black knightmares, during which Lelouch would do battle against a powerful red knightmare. This time however, Lelouch would be nearly defeated, forcing Knight of Six Anya Alstreim to intervene with her [[Hector (Megiddo)|''Hector]]. Further on, during the Order of the Black Knights' raid on the Imperial capital of Pendragon, Major Kallen Kouzuki, who had been tasked with retrieving Lelouch (secretly the amnesiac revolutionary Zero), would use the Mordred ''as a transport to escape Aries Palace, subsequently bringing it into the Black Knights' lineup. Once Lelouch regained his memories and reaccepted his role as Zero, the former prince would continue utilizing the ''Mordred ''as his personal knightmare, beginning with the Battle of Pearl Harbor. During the latter, Lelouch would end up re-encountering and doing battle with his one time friend Suzaku, thus igniting the first duel between the ''Mordred ''and the ''Lancelot. For a time, the battle would be remain stalemated, only for Lelouch to lose his composure upon seeing Suzaku's insanity firsthand, nearly leading to his defeat. Only a timely intervention by Kallen and the Guren Nishiki prevented Lelouch's death. After this, Lelouch would escape with the Mordred ''and return to the Black Knights' flagship ''Nagato. Sometime later, Lelouch would bring the ''Mordred ''with him to Area 22 (formerly China) to enact Operation Akai Yoake, the complete liberation of the Area. During this campaign, the former prince-now Demon King would use his knightmare in such battles as Xiaopei, in which he and the other Black Knights would aid their Chinese Liberation Army allies in escaping Knight of Two Johann Ernst's assault, and then upon the assault of Luoyang itself. Category:Knightmare Frames